


First Time

by Bludrm21



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bludrm21/pseuds/Bludrm21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura let's Carmilla know she is ready!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Making out with Carmilla has been one of my favorite things so far, but I am getting to the point where I want more! The problem with that is that I am still a virgin and Carmilla isn't. And even though I am so nervous and scared about not really knowing what to do, I know Carmilla will be patient with me. We have been dating for a while now and she always let's me know that we wouldn't take our relationship to the next step until I felt ready, well I feel ready and tonight will be the night. 

After Carmilla and I came back from a night out on the town, I couldn't keep my lips off of hers. She is just so beautiful and she is just so amazing and I just love kissing her every chance I get. "Slow down cupcake, I'm not going anywhere" she tells me as she notices how desperate my kisses have become. I shy away and look at my feet. "I know Carm, it's just that...I feel like..." Carmilla lifts my chin with her finger to make eye contact "you feel like what?" I look away and I know I'm blushing, I can feel my face heat up and my ears get hot!! "Cupcake, c'mon what is it" finally I look Carmilla straight in the eyes and say "Carm I'm ready" she looks confused "you're ready? Ready for what?" She says. So I straighten up, and again I say "Carmilla I am READY!!" I give her a look that well literally says I'm here take me now! When realization hits Carmilla her eyes widen and she takes her hands to my face kisses me softly and says "are you sure about this Laura?! I said I would wait for you, and I don't want you to rush into something that..." I stop her rambling with a kiss of my own and I say to her "Carm I know I'm ready I feel ready, and I know I want to give myself to you completely because I love you." At that moment Carmilla just starts to kiss me with more passion. She leads me to our bed and lays me down gently as she lays on me and begins to kiss me. She has this gentle way of revealing all of herself through her kisses and everything she needs me to know I feel through her touch and her kiss. She kisses down my neck and slowly starts unbuttoning my shirt to reveal my bra, we make eye contact and with a single nod she knows she has the ok to remove it. I do the same to her and when our bare chests touch for the first time, it's like nothing I have ever felt before. It's the most beautiful thing to feel, the woman you love so gently pressed up against you, I could feel my heart beating so fast. Carmilla takes her time kissing me and exploring me till she unbuttons my pants. She knows I'm feeling nervous so she kisses gently and looks me in the eyes and asks "are you ok? Do you want me to keep going?" I nod my head so fast she just smiles and kisses me. She proceeds to remove my pants and underwear in a swift move. She removes the rest of her clothes as well and I can't keep from starring at her beautiful body. Feeling her on me completely naked makes my body come alive, she has awaken this woman from inside me, ready to give her entire body and soul to the person she loves. I can't help but take a deep breath and enjoy this new feeling of love. We start to kiss passionately, our bodies start to intertwine and my breath starts to speed up as I feel her hands caress my breasts and my legs. I can feel how excited she is when my leg meets her center, and a wave of desire hits me so hard that I feel like I need to touch her now. Carmilla must have noticed because she stops to stare at me and asks if I'm ready. Again I nod my head and she kisses me. "God, you are so beautiful Laura" my heart swells a thousand times bigger because she is just too beautiful. She slowly kisses me and I can feel her hand caress down my body until I feel two finger press deep inside of me. I gasp as whole wave of excitement rushes through my body and I feel like I'm drowning, but in a good way. "Are you ok baby? Did I hurt you?" she asks in worry! "No!....just..just give a minute ok?" She kisses me softly whispering loving words into my ears, when she feels like I have relaxed enough she asks me to open my eyes and look at her. I open my eyes to deep brown eyes starting deep into my soul. I can feel her moving her fingers in and out of me slowly! My breathing starts getting heavy again, and my body is going through sensations I wish I could describe. I reach down to try and mimic Carmilla's movements and the moment I feel her, all I want to do is cry! She feels so wonderful and i can't help but feel good about the fact that I made her this excited, that I make her make the noises she is making. Our bodies pressed up against each other touching and feeling each other never losing that eye contact! Her fingers start curling inside me and I can feel my stomach tightening at the new sensation. She presses herself deeper into me, her forehead is now pressed against mine, she now has her eyes tightly shut, her mouth slightly open breathing on me. I want to shut my eyes too but her beauty is just so radiating that I don't want to miss any minute of the way she looks. "Carm...babe....omg...fuck" right then Carmilla opens her eyes and stares deep into my soul "Laura" she says, we both release that tightness deep within ourselves and let go. Our bodies start shaking our breathing is louder our mouths releasing loud moans of pleasure. My body pulls up from the bed trying to feel more of her, it's like she has this magnetic pull that I want more from. As we slowly come back down from our high she pulls me close to her and says "I have never made love to anyone before" tears form in my eyes, because this ancient bad ass vampire chose me! Me of all the people she has met in her 300 years, she chose me to let her love her. And she let me be the first and only person to make love to her!


End file.
